libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaigun
Marksmen are known for using all variety of ranged weapons, the rare few of them wielding firearms. Kaiguns are those marksmen who opt to focus their training with firearms, becoming deadly gun-wielders. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Kaiguns are proficient with all simple weapons, all light, projectile, and thrown martial weapons, firearms, and light armor. Gun Wielder At 1st level, the kaigun gains the Amateur Gunslinger feat and Gunsmithing as a bonus feat. He also gains a battered gun identical to the one gained by the gunslinger. This ability replaces Point-Blank Shot. Psionic Deed At 2nd level, the kaigun gains access to a single 1st-level deed normally available to a gunslinger. This deed works and interacts with grit the same way as gunslinger deeds. If the kaigun also has levels in gunslinger, he can spend grit points from that class to use this deed. This ability replaces Evade Arrows (+1). Telekinetic Reload (Su) At 6th level, as a swift action the kaigun can expend his psionic focus to reload any one-handed firearm he is currently wielding. This ability replaces the power known normally gained at 6th level. Mental Grit (Su) Beginning at 7th level, the kaigun learns how to turn his psionic power into grit points. As a swift action, the kaigun can spend 3 power points and expend his psionic focus after making a successful ranged attack with a firearm to gain 1 grit point, although the kaigun cannot exceed his normal maximum grit points. This ability replaces disengage. Focused Control (Su) When a kaigun of at least 10th level misfires with a firearm and is maintaining psionic focus, the misfire value of that firearm increases by 2 instead of 4. This ability replaces the power known normally gained at 10th level. Psionic Deeds The deeds below may be selected by the kaigun or any other character who can access deeds and that is of the psionic subtype. ---- ''Explosive Shot (Su): ''At 1st level, when the gunslinger makes a ranged attack with a firearm, she can spend 1 grit point and have the attack deal splash damage to all creatures within a 5 ft. radius of the creature struck. Splash damage from explosive shot is always equal to the attack’s minimum damage. Alternatively, the gunslinger can spend 2 grit points to have the radius of the effect be 10 ft. instead of 5 ft. If the attack misses, the effect is wasted. ---- ''Energized Ammunition (Su): ''At 11th level, when the gunslinger makes a ranged attack with a firearm, she can spend 1 grit point as a free action to change the damage of the attack to her active energy type. ---- ''Thundering Shot (Su): ''At 11th level, the gunslinger can spend 1 grit point and fire her gun into the ground at her feet to cause a concussive blast to all creatures within 30 ft. of her. All creatures in the blast radius suffer force damage equal to the gunslinger’s level. Creatures that make a Reflex saving throw with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 the gunslinger’s level + the gunslinger’s Dexterity modifier suffer only half damage. ---- ''Blind Shot (Su): ''At 15th level, the gunslinger can spend 1 grit point as a free action and have the blindsight ability until the end of her next turn. ---- ''Slowing Shot (Su): ''At 15th level, when the gunslinger hits a creature with a firearm attack, she can spend 1 grit point as a free action and cause the creature to be slowed. The target is staggered and can take only a single move action or standard action each turn, but not both (nor may it take full-round actions). Additionally, it takes a –1 penalty on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. The creature moves at half its normal speed (round down to the next 5-foot increment), which affects the creature’s jumping distance as normal for decreased speed. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the gunslinger’s Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). ---- Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics